Surgical procedures can require the retraction of tissue sections, tissue flaps, organs, organ flaps and the like so the field of view or work area is clear. For example, a segment of the liver may need to be held back in order to perform surgery on a segment of the intestine. This process can be demanding and typically can require an extra person to hold a conventional retractor. This procedure is even more challenging during minimally invasive surgery (MIS) where a trocar port and surgical technician may be devoted primarily to holding tissue back from the field of view or work area.